


Subway Assault

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [87]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, Frottage, Genderbending, Groping, Human, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Subways, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush can't control himself when Soundwave wears anything with a skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway Assault

Soundwave never liked taking the subways, but for this particular assignment, she had no choice but to go on one. With Bombrush, of all of her coworkers.  
  
They may have been dating for almost two years now, but that didn't mean she necessarily enjoyed going on business trips or meetings with him. The man was possessive and he wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him, in a sense. His flirtatious and embarrassing behavior with her never seemed to end.  
  
She had never been happier when the meeting had ended. Of course, now they had to take a train back to the company to check back with Megatron before they were dismissed for the day. Because many people were leaving work at this time, the subway was crowded, she and Bombrush being pushed back into the far, windowless corner of the car. Soundwave was up against the wall, Bombrush's arms on either side of her as he tried to keep her from getting squished by his weight.  
  
"Comfortable?" he asked, smiling down at her.  
  
She gave a soft sigh. "As comfortable as being on a crowded train can be."  
  
He chuckled. "Yes... I suppose I can see why you wouldn't like this. I try to avoid using this as much as possible, but... We didn't have a choice this time, did we?"  
  
"Considering those idiots suddenly wanted to have a meeting, no, we didn't have a choice. Taking the subway is the fastest way to get to the company and back... It's just not the most pleasant."  
  
He hummed in agreement. Though he knew the woman wasn't claustrophobic, no one actually enjoyed being on this thing. It was dirty, crowded, and some of the rather more unpleasant people in society came onto it. He didn't like it either, but when he was younger, he had used it pretty much all the time. In a way, he was used to it. She, however, was not.  
  
When the tram came to another stop, not many had been prepared for it, causing some passengers to fly forward a bit. He lost a bit of his grip, a large weight of people pushing into his back. He was forced forward, nearly crushing Soundwave.  
  
The woman let out a small gasp, throwing up her hands to keep him from squishing her completely. He was now way closer than he was before, his hands having dropped and pressed up against the wall by her sides, their chests almost touching.  
  
He looked over her with worried eyes. "I'm sorry. Are you all right?"  
  
Soundwave nodded, collecting herself. "It wasn't your fault. I was just surprised." Then she took her hands from his chest, letting them drop to her sides.  
  
Bombrush let out a soft sigh of relief, removing his hands from the wall. He watched as Soundwave turned around, her back now facing him. She had probably done it so the space wouldn't seem so cramped, but when she turned around, he caught a glance of the nape of that beautiful neck of hers.  
  
Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, giving him a nice visual of her nape. A shame that it was free of his love marks, but it had been almost three weeks since the last time they had sex. Both of them had just been too busy or too exhausted to meet up. One of the main reasons why he had gone with her today was so that he could at least be with her.  
  
His eyes fell to her outfit. He had no idea why she had worn it; it wasn't like what she normally wore. She normally wore an elegant, feminine pants suit. Only once before had she worn a skirt, which he had very much enjoyed, but she wasn't wearing either today. She was wearing something even better.  
  
A dress with black tights.  
  
A dark blue dress with a flowing skirt that came down just above her knees with a small v-neckline that had short sleeves with black tights.  
  
She looked absolutely ravaging in it.  
  
An idea slowly crawled into his mind, an idea that he initially tried to push away. But the more he tried to not think about it, the more he actually thought about it. He had done it before with women he had dated or had been sex friends with in the past, but they had asked for it. Soundwave hadn’t and besides, he respected her and loved her.  
  
Which was why the thought of assaulting her on the train was ten times more arousing.  
  
He smirked. He could at least try. Just to see what she would do.  
  
Soundwave thought nothing of it when Bombrush’s hand brushed against the hem of her dress and back of her leg. She only assumed that it was because the train was crowded and that it was just because his hands could really go nowhere else as he was pressed up so close to her. But then she felt the fingers press up more against her tight-covered thighs, making her stiffen as the fingers ascended, pulling the skirt of the dress up as well.  
  
She reached back and smacked his hand away, looking over at her shoulder to glare at him. “What do you think you’re doing?” she growled.  
  
He smirked. “Nothing.”  
  
“You think there isn’t anything wrong with what you’re doing?”  
  
The smirk remained. “I’m not doing anything.”  
  
Soundwave rolled her eyes and faced the wall again. Bombrush could be just a fool sometimes… a sex-crazed fool. A part of her wasn’t surprised, considering he hadn’t touched her in almost three weeks. This was probably just him hinting at what he wanted.  
  
So when she felt his hand press up against her thigh again, she decided to ignore it. Hopefully, it would get him to understand that she wasn’t about to react to him in this setting.  
  
He smirked at her attempt at the silent treatment. It was what she normally did at work when she was basically stating that she wasn’t about to do anything with him. Of course, he backed off there, but this was a new setting, a new environment. It didn’t help she was wearing that gorgeous dress. Now he wanted to make it a challenge.  
  
How long could she last until she finally snap – in anger or in pleasure?  
  
Soundwave stiffened when she felt the strong fingers slowly move up her thigh, tickling her nerves. She swallowed when the hand pulled up her skirt, his fingers brushing against her ass. Her hands balled up into fists and she gritted her teeth when he rested a hand over the right cheek and squeezed.  
  
When she only tensed, Bombrush chuckled and leaned down a bit. “You know,” he whispered softly in her ear. “This reminds me of a certain fantasy I had about you when you first joined the company.”  
  
Soundwave said nothing, closing her eyes and breathing hard as he continued to grope and massage her ass, his strong and rough fingers squeezing her hard enough to make her want to squeak.  
  
“It’s the same setting,” he chuckled, still touching that supple, firm backside. “You and I on a train like this… Crowded where no one can see us… And I’m touching you like this and you turn into absolute putty under my hands.”  
  
Soundwave winced when his hand moved, sliding in between her legs to rub up her thighs. She closed her legs, trying to fight off his wandering hand. But he was stronger than her, his hand coming up and cupping her clothed pussy.  
  
She let out a sharp gasp, eyes widening underneath her visor with her entire body tensing. Bombrush just smirked, feeling the woman grow warm at the touch. She remained absolutely still, probably in hopes that he would stop. But he didn’t. Instead, he moved one finger up and rubbed over the covered cunt.  
  
“Ngh?!” she cried out sharply, though not loudly.  
  
He chuckled darkly in her here. “My, my… Aren’t you getting a little bit… wet?”  
  
"Shut up..." she murmured softly, shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
But her breath hitched when he continued to rub and stroke her. She trembled, shaking her head at the sensation. Damn it, the way he was touching her through her tights and panties made her feel so good... No! No, this was wrong! She had to stop this!  
  
She grabbed at his wrist, trying to pull him from her as she glared at him. "Stop it," she growled. "If someone sees what you're doing, you could get arrested. Enough."  
  
The silent treatment obviously hadn't been working, so she assumed that a more threatening approach would work. Besides, it was true. If anyone saw them, he could be arrested for sexual harassment or inappropriate public conduct. Perhaps both. And when his hand moved away from her, she figured she had gotten him to listen.  
  
But when she looked up at his face and saw that damned smirk, she knew he wasn't done just yet.  
  
"I highly doubt anyone's looking," he said. "We're in the far back corner of the cart and I practically hide you from sight. No one can see you."  
  
His hands suddenly went to her breasts, cupping them and giving them a gentle squeeze. Soundwave bit back a shocked cry, grabbing at his wrists as he started to fondle the soft mounds with light and teasing squeezes.  
  
"And let's say I do get caught," he whispered dangerously in her ear. "Are you going to let the police arrest me? I don't think you would... That kind of thing would be bad company publicity and that's the last thing we need. Besides, you're not resisting me, really... You'll just tell them that you allowed me to do this to you, so I won't be charged with anything."  
  
She blushed a bit, looking off to the side. No, she wouldn't just let them arrest the man. But that didn't mean she was allowing him to do this! He was the pervert, not her! She bit her tongue when she felt his fingers rub over her nipples through the dress and bra.  
  
 _No, not there...! Not there!_  
  
"We both have clean records," Bombrush continued, smirking down at the trembling manager. "They'll just let us off with a warning... It's not like we're scarring children for life or anything. We're just two grown adults on a train filled with other adults having a bit of fun... Is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Stop...!" she gasped out, trying to push back at the pleasure this was giving her. Damn it, she didn't want to feel good! Not in a place like this! But the way he was massaging her breasts and rolling her fingers over her nipples... No! NO!  
  
"Bombrush, we can't...! Ngh...!"  
  
He shushed her. "Don't worry, my dear Soundwave... We won't go too far, I promise. Just let me have some fun."  
  
She shook her head, though he ignored it as his right hand left her breast and slowly trailed it down to dip under skirt. Her eyes widened in horror when he was able to slip his hand down her tights and underwear.  
  
"No!" she hissed out softly, reaching to grab his hand.  
  
But Bombrush quickly reached up and turned her chin, allowing him to press his lips on hers to swallow up her protesting cries. She clawed her nails into his arms, wanting him to stop and continue at the same time, fearing that they would be caught. She would just die of complete and utter humiliation if that were to happen!  
  
But the kiss was suddenly thrown off balance when the subway had another jerking bump, causing the people in the car to fly forward again. Soundwave braced herself to be squished, but Bombrush quickly removed his hand from her chin and slammed it up against the wall to keep himself from smashing her against it.  
  
While Bombrush used his body to hold back the crowd, it was obvious he wasn't that strong. He was pushed against her back, though he did his best to make sure he didn't push her up against the wall in turn. He didn't want her getting hurt because of the crowd and the jerking movements of the train.  
  
He looked down at the woman, who went completely rigid in shock. He glanced down, realizing that his growing erection had pressed right up against her backside. He smirked down at her, as she looked at him with absolute rage and horror, which only caused him to chuckle.  
  
"What can I say, Soundwave? You really know how to make a man hard."  
  
She blushed brightly, shaking her head. "Shut up...! That's not true...!  _Shut up!_ "  
  
She didn't want to hear such things. She wasn't a whore, a slut, or anything like that. Bombrush was a pervert, doing such things to her on a train and saying things like that... She wanted to hate it and a part of her did. But the other part couldn't deny that it all felt so damn good!  
  
Bombrush chuckled. She was so cute, trying to deny what her body was craving. He could feel just how hot and wet she was... And slowly, he moved his fingers down, pushing one into her warm, dampening pussy.  
  
Soundwave almost screamed at the sudden intrusion, but she bit down hard on her lip to prevent herself from doing so. Though her mind wanted to rip his hand out, she couldn't stop the spasming walls of her pussy from squeezing the finger that was inside her.  
  
Bombrush almost chuckled again, but he heard the screeching that indicated another turn. And another bump. He braced them both as the bump came, moving their body in tempo with the movement and the crowd behind them to prevent a loss of balance.  
  
As the bump came, Soundwave did not expect the motion to cause her to ride the finger inside of her. Her mouth let out a soundless gasp as she leaned her head back.  
  
Bombrush smirked down at the pleasure on the woman's face. He doubted that she realized just how sexy or aroused she looked at the moment. No matter though - so long as she kept making that face.  
  
"Your nipples are hard," he murmured softly, feeling the erect bud even through the clothing. "Does it really turn you on that much to be molested in a train with the fear of someone catching you?" He laughed once. "And you say I'm perverted..."  
  
"Stop it..." she whimpered. “Just stop it..."  
  
Bombrush chuckled. Slowly, he dipped his hand into her shirt, sliding his fingers under her bra to pinch at her nipple. She whimpered and moaned softly so that only he could hear it, making him even harder than he already was. An idea slowly crawled into his head as he pushed another finger into her pulsing pussy, smiling as she stiffened at the extra stretched.  
  
She shivered as she felt his fingers thrust in and out of her body, curling up inside of her and rubbing over her dampening walls. Damn it, she couldn’t let this happen! She had to stop this! She had to!  
  
Soundwave almost let out a cry of shock when the other jerked up against her ass. She froze and her eyes widened in horror at the feel of his hard, clothed erection poking at her. He chuckled, especially when she tried to close her legs and began to tremble.  
  
“You know, you shaking only makes it harder,” he said. “Vibrating up against me… Are you asking me to fuck you on this train? I could do that, you know… Though I never guessed you were so perverted.” He humped her, slamming his hard cock up against her backside.  
  
“S-Stop it!” she hissed, walls contracting around the two fingers inside of her as the other humped her hard. She looked around, terrified that someone was noticing this. But no one was paying attention, too focused on what was going on in their minds or talking to other people. But it didn’t take much for a person to turn his head though and see what Bombrush was doing to her…  
  
One hand inside her dress, his fingers pinching and rolling over her erect and alert nipple. His other hand down her tights and underwear, fingering fucking her away. His crotch rocking up against her ass, making her walls contract and making her arch. It was so mortifying. When they got off of this train, she would  _murder_  him.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of her wet pussy. She blinked, looking back at him with wide and confused eyes. He only smiled wickedly, leaning forward and kissing her face as she felt him move some of skirt up. Primus, whatever he was thinking of doing, it wouldn’t be good–  
  
Something hard and hot suddenly pushed itself in between her thighs, rubbing right up against her wet covered cunt. She let out a sharp gasp and looked down, eyes widening in horror when she realized he had pulled out his cock and had thrusted it in between her thighs!  
  
“What the hell are you-”  
  
He kissed her, silencing her for a second as he moved back his hips before pushing back again, his cock being rubbed wonderfully by her tight-covered thighs and covered wet pussy. He groaned softly, pulling back from the kiss just as Soundwave finished giving a moan.  
  
“Just relax,” he said, kissing her forehead. He jerked his hips again, Soundwave giving a soft moan at the feel of it. “Don’t worry – I’ll get us both to cum.”  
  
“Bombrush, you’re out of your-NGH!”  
  
He started moving again, Soundwave biting down hard on her bottom lip to prevent her from crying out. Shit! Damn it! With his huge dick rubbing hard against her pussy, stimulating her labia and clitoris, she felt like she was going to cum any second!  
  
“Shit, feels good,” Bombrush growled in her hear, moving harder and faster than before. “The feel of your tights and hot cunt…! Damn it, Soundwave, it makes me just wanna cum all over you!”  
  
“S-Shut up!” she hissed. “J-Just shut up!” She attempted to close her legs to try and stop his movements, but by the way he groaned, she could tell it only made him feel better. And, consequently, made her more aroused too.  
  
His hands moved up to grope at her breasts, rolling his fingers over her erect nipples through her dress and bra. She trembled violently, gripping at the wall tightly as she shut her eyes. Oh Primus, oh primus, oh primus, please don’t let anyone turn around, don’t let anyone turn around!  
  
He thrusted one last time in between her legs, his cock pushing up right against her pussy and clit. Her eyes widening in horror as nothing but pleasure exploded throughout her body, every blood cell hitting that powerful peak. She slammed her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from crying out and alerting attention towards them as she orgasmed, her fluids staining her underwear and tights.  
  
Bombrush quickly pulled back from in between her thighs and lifted up the skirt of her stress, holding in his groans as he came violently on her covered ass and thighs. He immediately released her, smirking as she slumped against the wall, still trembling and panting hard from the orgasm.  
  
He smirked as he let her skirt fall, hiding the cum stains on her tights as before slipping his now lax manhood back into his pants. "For someone who said they wanted me to stop, you certainly enjoyed yourself."  
  
Feeling a little weak at the knees, Soundwave managed to turn herself around as she cringed at the feeling of her underwear getting soaked. While it wouldn't soak through her dress, it would leave her feeling  _very_  uncomfortable for their upcoming meeting with their President.  
  
And seeing her lover smiling down at her with no shame made her seethe in anger. She hated when he did stupid shit like this. His perverted nature was something she would never grow to fully like about him even though they were in a relationship. And while she did enjoy what he did to her (even now, she just wouldn’t admit out loud), she had her limits!  
  
Seeing her give a murderous glare, he gave an innocent smile. He knew that she was going to deny him for a while and would find a way to get back at him for this, but honestly, it was totally worth it.


End file.
